Requests
by moonlitelm
Summary: Okay, so rules inside, plus my first request. Please read - rated M just to be safe :3
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have decided that I am going to be putting all my chapter fics on hold until Run Away is completed. So, unfortunately, we're going to have to wait a week or two to see Like a Bird updated. However, I am planning on doing chapters frequently, so that we can get them done. I feel bad for not updating, and simply want to complete things one by one.

Although...

I can't just write one thing. I am a person who needs to multitask. Now, this is where this 'story' comes in. I am asking everyone on here, to give me requests.

Here are the rules:

If a request honestly and truly squicks me out, I'm not going to write it. Sorry, but I don't do things that truly bother me.

You can request het, slash, or femmeslash. I'm open to all pairings :)

Everything has to be able to fit into a oneshot. Like I said, I'm not doing any other chaptered things until Run Away gets complete.

I lied. I'm not open to all pairings. Anything with Mr Hankey, or animals, I will not do. If it's an incest pairing, I MIGHT write it, but it won't be graphic. So, sorry.

So to request something, leave a review outlining the pairing, what you want, and the rating. The overall rating for this thing is going to be M but if you want something light, that's fine =)

So, a friend of mine has already made a request, and hers shall be first. Here is an example of the request outline I would like you guys to give me.

Pairing: Mysterion/Kyle

Rating: T

Request: I want something a little bit rough. I don't want Mysterion to be revealed.

So, there you have it guys. Get to requesting!


	2. MysterionKyle Rated T

Pairing: Mysterion/Kyle

Rating: T

Summary: Mysterion and Kyle meet for the first time.

*

Kyle cried out as he was slammed face first into a wall. He could hear heavy breathing behind him, and knew he had made a mistake.

It had just been way to tempting to follow Mysterion. Ever since the masked vigilante had returned – Christ, it had been eight years since he had seen that outfit – Kyle had wondered who was hiding under the mask.

When he saw the cape disappearing around the corner of Harbucks, he couldn't resist. He had dropped his pizza – Shakey's, of course – and ran after the mask. He was on the track team, he was fast. He was expecting a chase.

He was not, however, expecting someone to slam their arm across his chest, knock him down and then pin him to a wall. The masks movements had seemed twitchy, almost panicked. He knew then that the mask had been watching him.

How else would he have known Kyle was coming?

The redhead whimpered in pain as his face ground against the concrete wall. He heard a hiss, then felt the grip on his arms loosening up. A gloved hand slid up, separating his face from the gritty paint, a finger stroking under his eye.

"Shh. Shhh..." Mysterion growled, moving closer. His grip wasn't painful anymore, but Kyle still couldn't get away.

"Don't tell me to shush! That fucking hurts." Kyle cringed as Mysterion's hand came away bloody. "Nng...I thought you were a fucking good guy?" His protests were muffled by gloves fingers shoving into his mouth.

They pulled his head down, pressed tightly under his tongue. Kyle gagged and groaned as his forehead was dragged down across the wall. His tongue pushed uselessly at the fingers as he squirmed. A panic look filled his eyes when he realised he was practically helpless. _Then again, _he thought _did I expect a crime fighting vigilante to be as weak as Cartman?_

The other hand let go of his wrists finally. Kyle's arms fell uselessly to his sides. The more he struggled, the harder the pressure became. He could taste blood.

"Fuck Broflovski." Mysterion grumbled in that gravelly voice, lips nuzzled against Kyle's ear. His breath was hot and moist, and Kyle's tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

He probably shouldn't be so turned on.

"W-what?" Kyle stuttered, mentally grasping at his control. He tried to calm his arousal, but to no such luck.

"Why do you have to be so pretty?" The mask purred, nose nudging against a lock of red hair that had escaped the confines of Kyle's hat.

The Jew's face flushed with heat, and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not pretty!"

"Like fuck you aren't."

Kyle could feel hips grinding slowly against his ass. He could feel that nose nudging his hat up, burying in his hair. He could _hear _the taller, stronger male sniffing at his hair. He felt a deep shuddery sigh against the side of his face.

"Don't move."

Kyle's limbs tensed, his mind instantly telling him to disobey.

"I'm not joking Broflovski. Don't move." Mysterion growled, grinding an elbow into the boys back. He shook his head at the hiss of pain Kyle released, before easing up.

Kyle relaxed once the pain slithered away, closing his eyes as he leaned his bloody forehead against the wall. It was several moments before he realised the warmth against his body was gone. He turned slowly, only to find himself alone in the alley.

No trace of Mysterion was left. Kyle looked around slowly, wiped some blood from his nose, and wondered if maybe he had imagined it all.

*

Well, done. I know, it wasn't that long...Sorry Dee ;;


	3. StanCraig Rated T

Okay. I'm guessing no one read the first 'chapter' of this thing. Because it specifically gave a 'format' for the request reviews. So, I'm going to fill out the requests that have been asked, but PLEASE follow the outline next time. I put it up so it's easy for me to work with your ideas. If you don't give me anything to work with, I'm not going to give you anything to read.

Yeah I sound like a bitch but, like, sorry. I don't have time to make up my own plots right now, which is why I asked for requests. So you guys could give me plots you want to see. That's kind of the whole point. So please stop just requesting pairing. Situations, or shit, even just a few words you want me to see. Thanks guys.

Any requests after this point that don't even _somewhat_ follow the outline or give me any guidelines are, sadly, going to be ignored. And on that note, enjoy the latest request I've filled =)

*

Request: Stan/Craig – Stan as the man of the relationship

Rating: Not specified, so I'm calling it T for sexual situations and swearing.

Type: Drabblefic because I suck.

*

Craig didn't know how it had happened. One day he had been hating Stan, the next day he had been swapping spit with him in the second floor boy's bathroom. It was sudden, unexpected. Fuck, Craig had thought he was straight up until that point.

_But, _he reasoned, _Stan just has that way with people_.

They'd been doing this...thing, for almost two months now. Craig was pleased to note that no one knew. Absolutely no one.

Stan hadn't even told his super gay ass best friend, Kyle. The boy simply assumed Stan was ditching him for another girl – as Stan tended to ignore his friends when the prospect of a 'loving relationship' popped up.

Craig had no idea what he was doing with such a fag. Or why he was turning into such a fag himself. Fuck, he was even the bottom bitch in their relationship.

They hadn't talked about it, but he supposed it was some unwritten rule. He was taller than Stan by an inch, sure. Still though. Stan had a good fifty pounds on him from all the sports he played. He was muscular, strong, and not a bean pole like Craig.

Which was probably why Craig was the bottom bitch...

The fact that he liked to do laundry, clean, and could actually cook – his mom was useless in the kitchen. It was feed yourself or starve – surely had nothing to do with it. At all.

Or so he liked to tell himself.

Craig broke off from his mental ramblings when a hand curled into his hair. They were at the Tucker house, sprawled on the floor. Stan was leaning against the couch and Craig was curled up, head resting in his boyfriends lap. "Mm."

"You like that?" Stan asked affectionately, nails softly scratching at Craig's scalp. He was stroking him now like he was some sort of pet.

"Maybe." Craig purred, head tilting back. His face melted into a smile. Only around his boyfriend, and well, Clyde, was he so 'open' about his emotions. Not that he talked to them about his feelings. Just that, they got to see him smile.

Stan leaned down, a smile flickering across his lips. "You're such a girl"

Craig sighed. Maybe he was.

Maaaaybe he was.

*

Okay. So this was craptastic. It sucks. I know. I'm so sorry to the person who requested this. I just really, really, really suck at Craig.


	4. CraigKyle Rated T

This is Anonymous Voids request, although I used some info from another reviewer for the plot =) Haha, take teaming you guys! So awesome.

Rating: T

Pairing: Craig/Kyle

Summary: Craig stays late after football practice every day, and Clyde's getting suspicious.

*

Craig didn't have a problem undressing in front of guys. Or at least, Clyde didn't think that Craig had that problem. The dude had been in sports teams since he was like six. So getting naked in front of other people shouldn't have been a big deal.

So, why the fuck was Craig always so late coming from the change rooms? He was staying like, fourty five minutes late after every practice. Even Stan didn't stay that long. It was getting ridiculous. Clyde wondered if something was going on.

He was tired of waiting for his friend. Friday practices were over, but Craig had been in the locker rooms for half an hour already. Clyde would usually just leave by that point, but Craig was coming to his house for the weekend.

With a determined look he slung his bag over his shoulder, and then walked towards the locker room door.

*

Kyle purred to himself with the kisses Craig was fluttering over his neck. He was laid out across a bench, doing his damndest to ignore the smell of sweaty men.

Gay guys getting turned on by man funk was a total lie. It grossed him out, didn't make him cream his pants.

His boyfriend made him cream his pants. He smiled lazily as he rolled his hips up to meet his partners. He loved it when Craig had football practice...it was the only time they could be together.

It was sort of a pain to sneak into the locker rooms, but it totally paid off. He gave another soft sigh as he tilted his head, giving more of it to Craig. He couldn't help but feel like a girl in the back seat of an older guys car.

Except, Craig didn't make him feel uncomfortable. This fuck and run thing worked for him. He liked these 'one night stands'

He murmured Craig's name with a breathy sigh, wiggling around. "Mm. Lower." He mumbled, arms wrapping around Craig's neck.

The other boy snorted, teeth nibbling along a delicate collarbone. He bit down a little, smirking at the startled squeak Kyle gave. "Mm."

Craig shook his head a little, hands sliding up his tiny lover's shirt. The guy was so fucking skinny; he very well could have been a girl. This is why Craig didn't consider himself gay. His hands slid down a slim chest, feeling the indent of his lovers waist. His hands finally found hips, way too curved to belong to a man.

He sighed and thrust forward slowly, enjoying the sounds Kyle made. He settled his head onto the boys chest, turning it to the side. His eyes landed on the door and he froze.

He hadn't locked it.

He stared into the shocked eyes of his best friend. His brow furrowed and he paused, before slowly returning his mouth to Kyle's collarbone.

The look on Clyde's face was priceless.

*

Shit shit shit. I know. It's just so difficult for me to write Craig. AUGH! I'm trying, don't hate me please.


End file.
